Crash and Burn
by Miss Chips
Summary: Misty learns that her three sisters were killed, and she must have the support of a friend to cope with the pain.


_Disclaimer: **Sigh** Surprise, Surprise, I don't own any copyrighted material of pokémon. So whoever does... Please don't sue me._   
_Note: If you happen to read the dedication below, you'll see that some of my friends have had people pass away lately. It happened Monday with my first friend. A Grandfather. It happened with the second friend Thursday. A Father. So as you can see I haven't had much time with fanfiction. I would like to finish Last Dance, but with the unexpected events, it was virtually impossible. Don't worry, it will be finished. Yet, I felt it my duty to express my sorrow to these people somehow. So I wrote it down in this story._

* * *

  
**_Dedication: To Alisha and Katherine, who have lost people so dear in their lives._**   


* * *

  
**_"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up."_**   
**_-James Baldwin_**

_Crash and Burn_   


The moon was an overhang of the night. Black clouds casted dubious shadows about the forest, while crickets chirped cheerfully. Wildlife scattered around crazily as the nocturnal creatures came out of their hiding places. A thing creaked, while another snapped. The night was alive. Yet, a boy slept soundly in a small clearing, his mind drifting into a valid space called dreamland. A dying campfire stood next to him, the burnt ashes flying into his nose as he breathed slowly. In and then out, all in a rhythm with the forest. All fell together like a puzzle piece, fitting in the other's gaps.   
Suddenly a wolf howled at the crescent moon, and the boy jumped out of his sleep. Frightened, he pulled back his sleeping bag and stared around. Everything seemed normal. The shadows swerved and his Pikachu seemed to be undisturbed, unaware of his awake. Ash unzipped his sleeping bag silently and slipped out. He picked up a shirt and put it on, trying not to disturbed the others asleep. He looked around and saw that Brock was sound asleep, sprawled as far as the sleeping bag would let him go. Some wild pokémon had found their night nests in the logs that they used as chairs, but as he looked around, he failed to see Misty. She was gone from the campsite, for her sleeping bag was rolled nicely into a neat state. Alarmed, he grabbed a flashlight and started to head out into the wood.   
Glowing eyes followed him as he followed a unofficial beaten path that swerved through the trees. He kept stepping on twigs, which made him jolt in surprise. All around him he heard rustling in bushes, and cries of owls. He fastened his pace because of the fear inside of him. Suddenly, he sighed inward as he saw a small clearing come into view. He found himself running, and when he finally reached the clearing he stopped in utter shock. Someone was sitting on a small tree stump, knees to her chin as if in deep thought. He knew who it was. It was to hard not to. Misty.   
Her hair had grown during her journey, and it outgrew her sideways ponytail. Being the tomboy that she was, Misty had refused to leave it down, so she braided it so that it wouldn't get in her face. She was taller now, and it was embarrassing for him to be constantly looking up at her. He wished he could grow that fast. She sighed, and her voice quivered as she did so. Ash watched her cautiously, for she hadn't even acknowledged his presence. Misty just kept staring off into the heavens, shifting whenever she felt like it.   
"Misty?" He asked softly, his voice echoing off the midnight trees. She jumped around, fear in her eyes.   
When she saw that it was just Ash, she turned back around, "Oh, its just you." Misty sighed, "Leave me alone."   
Ash bit his lip. Misty wasn't usually so cold, so brusque. Walking slowly he said, "Hey, you wanna talk about it?"   
She turned sharply, "I told you to leave me alone." Her voice was shaky, and under the pale moonlight, Ash could see tears.   
He jumped aback, slightly offended, "What's wrong?" Ash slowly put a hand on her shoulder. "Its ok."   
She slapped his hand, "No, nothing's 'ok' Ash."   
His mood fell to fear, "What is it Misty? Tell me." He squeezed her shoulder, even though he felt her wince.   
Suddenly, Misty fell into a pile of sobs and heat. It echoed through the forest, and some kind of pokémon scurried from underneath the brush. Finally, after awhile, Misty managed to regain her composure and wipe away her tears. Sitting up a little straighter, she managed to look at Ash. Blinking slowly, she pulled out an envelope out of her pocket and gave it to him.   
Ash looked at it for some time, before finally taking it into his own hands. Holding the fragile paper in his hand, he opened the top of it; an already broken seal. Stumbling around, he pulled out a piece of paper that was folded nicely inside of it. Unfolding it, he read: 

_Dear Miss Misty Waterflower:_

_The Cerulean City Council regretfully must report the death of your three sisters; Lily, Violet, and Rose Waterflower. Our hearts go out to you and your kin, and we most wish that their deaths had not have been the case._   
_ City Police found them dead, April 19, 2000, in their own kitchen. Knife wounds were found in each of their throats. Inspectors are guessing a homicide. Suspects have been found._   
_ As one of their own sisters, we understand your grief. If you find any time where you have no place to go, Cerulean City will welcome you with open arms. May God bless._   
  
--_City Council_   


  
Ash tried not to stare at the note, but his eyes averted from her to the note. He swallowed thickly, looking for words to say. All he could find was, "Wow, I'm so sorry Misty."   
She was looking at her hands, "That's all it is. A impersonal, typed letter."   
The forest stirred, filling in the silence. Words were hard to find.   
Misty's eyes found Ash's, "I don't want to go on," She scanned the forest desperately, "I don't want to live." Jumping up, she was about to run off, but Ash pulled her back.   
"Don't leave Misty." He tugged at her sleeves, "You can't."   
Misty's eyes were wide, "Oh, and you're going to stop me?"   
Ash gave off a desperate look, "Don't believe that. Don't believe that you have to die." He hesitated on his words, "You have plenty of people who believe you can go on."   
"Like who?" Desperation filled her voice, just about flowing over into his emotions.   
He struggled, "Like me," he stuttered, "And Brock, and Pikachu."   
Misty's eyes were swelling, until she finally spilled over. Falling into his arms, she cried, "Oh, Ash."   
Ash let her stay there, and let her cry. Repairing could come later, now it was time to reflect.   
And as she cried, three stars fell overhead. 

--End 

  
  



End file.
